I Just Don't Know Anymore
by KeepOnDreaming
Summary: Harry's a jerk and Draco leaves. Draco finds love and then goes to Harry's wedding. Much better than it sounds. SLASH! ::rated for language:: DracoBill


A/N Yay my second story I'm so proud of myself. There really isn't much to say except that I don't own Harry Potter or any of the related charcters.

* * *

I can't believe you. I just don't know anymore. 'It's to keep up images' you say. Well, guess what? I don't give a fuck about images. I don't care what your friends think, if they don't except you then they're not your real friends. _My_ friends can deal with it, and you think that yours can't. Asshole. Well I'll tell you this now, I refuse to be your affair, your secret lover while you parade around the school with that bitch on your arm. She doesn't deserve you. She will never know you like I do. Never.

* * *

I run into someone in the hallway on the way to Charms. 

"Well if it isn't the ferret."

I look up into the smirking face of the Weasel. I really can't blame him for being a bastard. I mean after the way I treated him. Looks like karma got it's revenge though, at least that's what he thinks. It's common opinion that my father disowned me after I switch sides, but he would never do that, there's no where else for the money to go.

"What do you want ginger?" He always looks so confused when I call him that, like he doesn't understand what I said. I have to assume he doesn't though because it always makes him red in the face. I wonder what he would say if he knew I was only commenting on his looks.

"I want you to get the fuck out of my way?"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, or is it only reserved for Granger here?" He looks really pissed. He hasn't even noticed that I haven't called her mudblood for over a year, no one has.

"Mind your own business Malfoy," Granger intercedes as she holds back the red head. Those two are really all wrong for each other, especially considering the Weasel's affair with Professor Snape last year, but I assume she doesn't know about that.

"And I should listen to you why?"

"Because I am Head Girl." God I hate it when she acts like that gives her ultimate authority.

"Well I'm head boy."

"That still gives you no right to pry into mine and Ron's love life." Oh God, this is too easy.

"Actually I believe it does, when I lose sleep every night because the person in the room next to me forgets her silencing charm." I never knew anyone could turn that red.

"Stuff it Malfoy. You're just jealous because you aren't getting any." I may not be getting any but I will never be jealous of Granger, I've never really liked red heads.

"You are terribly mistaken, Potter." You should see his face, he looks as if he might kill someone this very moment. Jealous bastard. Even after I break up with him he considers me his. I know for a fact he would never let me pull this shit, having a girlfriend as a 'cover-up.' "Now if you don't mind I have a class to go to."

I walk away and I hear you trying to calm down Ron. That night I leave a muggle condom that I picked up over the summer taped to the door of the Head Girl room, along with a note requesting a silencing charm. I head the Weasel and Granger argue. Sounded like he didn't want one up simply to spite me. Thankfully she won this one.

* * *

I got a letter from a snowy owl this morning. Hedwig, to be exact. 

_What the fuck is wrong with you? You haven't been in the room for a week. I'm getting deprived, and I hardly think that's fair, just because you're in a bad mood over nothing. If you aren't in the room tonight I announce to the entire school that Draco Malfoy is a faming faggot. Be there…or else._

Who knew the golden boy had it in him. Threatening an innocent in the name of sex. To bed it won't work. I don't care if people know. Life is inconsequential.

Hedwig won't leave until I reply, so I feed her owl treats while I write a letter that will seal my fate, or at least part of it.

_Nothing is wrong with me, thank you for asking. Are you really dense enough to not know why I won't go see you anymore. It's me or her, I will not be your second string, good, but not quite good enough. Besides, if you're really that 'deprived' go fuck the Weaselette. Oh that's right, if I don't do you'll tell everyone my secret, though I don't know how you'll do it without exposing yourself. Too bad for you I already told all that people that matter to me, and they don't care. So, have a nice life and never think of me again, I know I won't be thinking of you._

Harsh I know, but what else do you say to the boy that broke your heart for an image. Yes, that's right, Draco Malfoy has a heart. Call the Ministry, they'll probably pay more attention to that than to Voldemort.

* * *

You must have gotten my letter back then. That day at breakfast you told everyone that I was a 'dirty little fag' I believe was how you put it. Of course who would doubt the golden boy. That was five years ago though. That was before 'you' finally defeated Voldemort. Well, that's what everyone thinks. I did it though. 

You were stunned, and even though I'd gotten over you I didn't want you to die. He, Voldemort, was approaching and I did the first spell that came to mind, the tickling spell. Voldemort died from an asthma attack. No one knew though. They found us both bleeding on the ground, you were given honors and I was kicked as the order walked by, no one would even take me to the hospital wing. No one except _him_.

* * *

I remember the day that Bill Weasley asked me to marry him. 

We had gotten together after he had carried me from the battle field to the hospital wing in Hogwarts. Then, when Madame Pomfrey tried to refuse me service he took me to him home and carried for me. I was so surprised. We started dating and fell in love, of course we were worried that it was just a patient/ healer thing, so we took a break. It was supposed to be for six months, after a week he showed up at my door with a ring, we got married the next day.

* * *

"We got a wedding invitation for Ginny and Harry's wedding." I turn to look at him. My past experiences are no secret to him, he knew how I felt about our 'savior.' 

"And?"

"Baby, I know you don't like them, but my family's never met you and we've been married for over three years." I turn around in his arms and snuggle into his chest.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but do you really think it's best that the first time they meet me is at my ex's wedding?"

"I think it's a wonderful time to meet them, I know they won't cause a scene for fear of Ginny's wrath." He chuckles and I feel the vibrations. I look up and see his eyes begging me to say yes, and how could I resist them, I've never been able to.

"I guess it won't be too bad."

"Thank you, thank you!" He kisses me hard.

"Why don't you come to the bedroom and thank me properly?" We didn't get out of bed for two days.

"Bill! It's so good to see you, and I can't wait to meet your guest, come on tell me, who's the lucky lady?" Great they don't even know he's gay yet, this is going to be so much fun.

"Is she still outside? Oh go get her! I'd never imagine that you'd go for the shy type." Ugh. Weaselette, I mean Ginny. Does her voice have to be so grating. Even though Mrs. Weasley is loud, I think I could fall asleep listening to her, but not Ginny. I pray to whoever is out there to listen that I survive the weekend.

"Oh no, he's not shy, but well-"

"Did you just say _he_, Bill?" Yes you stupid twit, he did.

"Yes Ginny I did. Mum, dad, sister I would like you to meet my husband, Draco Malfoy." That's my cue to enter. Looks like all Weasleys turn red when they're pissed.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley. How are all of you?" Bill grabs my hand and I hope I don't cut off the circulation. I wasn't this nervous the first time I met Voldemort. Oh God, look who just arrived.

"Hey Bill do we finally get to meet that girl of yours?" Looks like Weasel is too dumb to notice me.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Looks like Potter isn't.

"He's with me, and we will leave if anyone causes problems." Bill glares at everyone before turning to his mother. "Will we be staying in my old room?"

"Yes dear of course, and welcome to the family Draco." Well at least one of them is trying, might as well return the favor.

"Thank you, and it's been a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Weasley." I follow Bill up to his room.

"I'm so sorry, babe. Let me make it up to you." As we fall into the bed I'm almost tempted to forget the silencing charm.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" He pins me to the outside wall of the house. 

"I came with my husband to see my sister-in-law's wedding. Do you have a problem with that?" Where the hell is Bill?

"Yes that's a problem. You are mine and I do not share." Does he really believe that?

"You gave him up a long time ago Potter." Bill! "If I were you I would forget that you ever went out with Draco."

"And why would I do that?"

"Ginny doesn't know does she? I'll tell her. I'll tell her that her fiancé used to take it up the ass form his worst enemy."

"At least I didn't sink low enough to marry the bastard." What is going on here? Bill better beat the shit out of him for that one.

"Potter you better let go of my husband right now."

* * *

Potter went to his wedding with a broken nose. At least that's what I heard, me and Bill left that night. Ginny still doesn't know about her husband's brush with homosexuality and I doubt it would matter much to her. Bill and I moved out of the country after the first Potter child was born, we went to my family's mansion in France and adopted a set of twins, Rosalyn Molly and Anthony Arthur. Went they turned eleven they were sent to Hogwarts on Bill's request. Anthony in Slytherin and Rosalyn in Gryffindor. They were pulled out after a week though, when we got letters from them saying how they were always picked on for being Malfoys. 


End file.
